


Snapped Trees

by reddiecorn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dadza, Gen, big spoilers for the SMP, mostly for the “fall of manburg”, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn
Summary: Short story about some broken family trees and angst :)The Fall Of Manburg but make it fanfiction
Kudos: 1





	Snapped Trees

Philza didn’t know what to do. 

_“You see, there was someone on the SMP. Eret? I’m not sure if you’ve heard of him.”_

He felt so lost.

_“Well, he had a saying.”_

Is this really what had become of his son?

_“It was never meant to be.”_

Philza’s mind was swimming with thoughts as his son hit the button, but they were soon silenced with deafening bursts.

“My L’Manburg! My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished! If I can’t have it, _no one_ can!”

Phil felt like throwing up. Everything they had worked for, everything they dreamed of having was gone. And it was because of his own son.

He suddenly felt cold, and his mind was slurring his thoughts together. And when his son turned to face him, he swore he saw the room spinning.

Wilbur gave him a sword. He looked up in confusion, only to see his sons face twisted into a crooked grin, while light tears were trailing down his face.

“Phil, kill me. Do it Phil, kill me. Kill me. Drive the sword through my heart, DO IT-“

He didn’t know what to do. He felt so tired. So empty. He almost thought he passed out.

However, when he woke up, he saw his son laying on the ground with a sword driven through his chest. There was puddled plops around him, leaking from his corpse. _Dead. His son was dead._ _Wilbur was dead._

——————

Tommy had no idea what was going on.

His very own brother, Technoblade, was threatening to shoot him with his rocket launcher. The same weapon that had killed his best friend. 

He felt so helpless.

Techno was trying to speak to him, to speak to _everyone_. But Tommy couldn’t focus.

He wanted to be anywhere else.

_”You wanna be a hero Tommy?”_

He was betrayed.

_”I-“_

By his own brother, nonetheless.

_”THEN DIE LIKE ONE!”_

——————

Technoblade felt a sense of clarity, a sense of _power_.

He placed the Wither skulls, seeing his own creations rise to life, forming into beasts.

He laughed. 

It made him feel powerful. He wanted _more_.

But he knew this was it. He wouldn’t make the same mistake as Schlatt or his even own allies.

Government brings corruption. History _will_ repeat itself.

Techno just had to wait for them to understand.

And right now, maybe this was the best way.

——

When Wilbur woke up, he felt a sense of peace.

Like he was breathing his own air. Or like he had drifted away into another world.

He couldn’t really describe it.

He also felt a strong sense of injustice, and a want for revenge. Those feelings weren’t nearly as enjoyable, so he did his best to push them away.

He looked around a bit, only to find his home had been blown away.

He was later informed that _he_ had blown it up.

But that doesn’t make any sense? Why would he blow up something he loved so dearly?

_For independence. For protection. For power._ A small voice in the back of his head had told him.

It didn’t matter.

If he kept smiling, and maybe even making others smile, everything would be okay.

He was okay.

——

Philza didn’t know how to feel.

One of his sons was a mass murderer, wanted dead or alive by an entire country.

Another, was exiled from that same country by his own best friend.

And the other was dead. Merely left as a hollow shell roaming the overworld. And by his own hand, no less.

It hurt him to see his family like this. All in shambles, broken by corruption.

One from the belief of power, one needing anarchy, and the other had an attachment to memories, merely embodied as objects..

This had broken them. This had driven them apart.

_But it didn’t matter._

They would find each other. And then they could finally be a happy family once again.

One day. He would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short 0-0
> 
> rip lmanburg :/


End file.
